1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lipstick container. More specifically, the invention relates to a lipstick container having means to block the unwanted retraction or "backoff" of the pomade into the container when the lipstick is in use.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
The prior art is replete with lipstick containers having so-called screw type repel/propel means for moving the pomade outward and inward. Generally these comprise a tubular sleeve, or inner, having a longitudinal slot and a pomade-filled cup reciprocable in the sleeve and having lugs extending through the slot. Finally, a tubular cam surrounds the sleeve and has a spiral opening about its inside, the opening receiving the ends of the lugs. When the user turns the sleeve relative to the cam, the pomade cup moves up and down.
So that the user does not have to turn the cam an excessive number of times, it is desired to have the spiral opening in the cam of a relatively steep pitch. Thus, in turning the cam only one rotation relative to the sleeve, the user may drive the pomade all the way up or retract it all the way.
The steep pitch of the cam creates a problem. In some cases, as the user grasps the container and presses the pomade to her lips, the steepness of the spiral opening has forced the rotation of the sleeve and permitted the depression or "backing off" of the pomade back toward its retracted position. This is undesirable for obvious reasons.